mirage_warriorsfandomcom-20200214-history
Angela Orosco
Angela Orosco 'is the main antagonist of Mirage Warriors and an antagonist in Mirage Warriors 2. She's the first vassal of The Rage and is also the daughter of Rikiya Hayashi, aka Thomas Orosco. Personality Angela is shy to strangers, quiet and somber. She appears to be a regular girl, but is clearly different from others on how she deals and relates to death and sexuality. Her sense of values is eccentric, and she has a scent of danger. She speaks with a slight nervous stutter/stammer, a form of speech impediment, stumbling over her words, e.g. "Who-who-who is it?", "I-I-I mean my mother...", and lack of confidence, such as "This... uhh... th-this town..." and tends to say "sorry" a lot to James, experiencing difficulty asserting herself. When James doesn't seem to believe Angela when she warns him that Silent Hill is a dangerous town, she yells, "I'm not lying!" Angela has no known friends and seemingly has no one to talk to about her feelings. Mental Health Angela's mental health has been damaged by her emotionally, mentally, physically and sexually abusive past and unhappy violent childhood, as well as her dysfunctional family who beat and raped her throughout her entire life. Her entire childhood consisted of her being raped, beaten, screamed at, and told she's worthless. As a result, Angela has extremely low self-esteem and is self-loathing, feeling she is not worthy of love, pity or basic human respect. Angela is suffering from extreme suicidal existential depression and doesn't see the point of living, and feels that everything is hopeless, pointless and meaningless. She does not wish to live or exist, having lost the will to live and doesn't care about anything. To Angela, life feels more like something to be coped with, instead of enjoyed. Every day feels like a big chore to her and she has no motivation to get out of bed each morning. Angela exhibits several common symptoms of severe daily long-term depression, post-traumatic stress disorder, and social anxiety. She is frequently tired, exhausted, drowsy, and has trouble sleeping, displaying symptoms of insomnia, psychomotor retardation and mental/brain fog. In the novelization, it is revealed Angela feels she is physically ugly and dislikes looking into mirrors because they act as a reminder for her. She describes her reflection as an "ugly thing" that "doesn't look like her anymore". This may imply that she also has body dysmorphic disorder, an issue among child abuse victims and people suffering from depression and anxiety, where the person perceives their body as being permanently damaged, disgusting, unattractive, scarred, or repulsive. Knowing she has her father's DNA and genes in her only exemplifies her feelings of anger, frustration and disgust towards her own body - no matter how far she gets away from him, a part of him will always remain in her until the day she dies. This was confirmed in Mirage Warriors when Angela not only sees Rikiya as Thomas, but as a clone of him. Hatred over Men She believes most people are insincere, superficial and shallow, giving her fake meaningless smiles and hollow words, as is shown with her interactions with James. She claims James "only cares about himself". When James Sunderland remains silent after she asks him if he would help her, she scornfully replies, "Hmph. That's what I thought." and James' silence is enough to push her over the edge and kill herself. She appears to have androphobia (fear of men) or misandry (dislike of men), telling James, ''"It's always the same, you're only after one thing! You don't have to lie, go ahead and say it!" (sex). One of her quotes from the novelization is, "It is a stench as disgusting and bestial as the lust of men." Having been raped by her father and brother, as well as being sexually harassed at work (according to the novelization) may have led her to generalize men as lustful and bestial. However, she seems to also be able to care about James, and even be calm around him, so she may just act this way when memories of her trauma arise. It is possible that Angela had no positive male role models. When James encounters Angela on the fiery staircase, she appears to staring vacantly (perhaps admiring) a painting made of male human corpses with blood-stained crotches, with holes where their penises should be, which may also suggest misandry. The novelization implies these are symbolic of Angela's father and brother, and could be interpreted as her contempt towards them. This was confirmed in Mirage Warriors 2 when Lucas captures Angela, which made her lash out at him. Rage and Anger Angela's history of abuse has caused her to develop a more volatile, enraged side to her personality than would be expected when she is first met, a result of her pent-up anger and frustration. After James first defeats the Abstract Daddy, she violently lashes out at it, kicking it multiple times before lifting a nearby TV and smashing it on top of the monster. When James attempts to calm her down, she snaps at him, thinking he is trying to control her like her father. She also callously accuses him of lying about Mary, saying that James didn't want to be with her, and wanted someone else. This made her become The Rage, an entity filled with anger, rage and sorrow. When she calls Rikiya 'father', it triggers her like a ticking time bomb. As a result, she goes on a bloodthirsty rage when Rikiya is Thomas due to her dark and violent past. In Mirage Warriors 2, as a result of The Rage, Angela has undergone some drastic changes to her personality. Unreasonable Justice Due to her horrifying experiences, Angela is ruthless and unforgiving to those that betrayed her. Story * 'Escaped from Silent Hill, she's had a horrible and toxic life. Combine that with her father and shit, and you'll get a combination of things went horribly wrong. For her at least. The Rage seems to be the only thing that will make her happy at this point. Rikiya. You need to be careful.... " - Angela's description.'' After dying in Silent Hill, Angela was suddenly brought back from the dead by The Rage, an entity filled with negative emotions. She willingly made a deal with it after she was told about Rikiya being Thomas Orosco. From there on, she started to wreck havoc in the multiverse. Mirage Warriors 2 It turns out that Angela survived falling from the Tower of Crisis, landing near a pillow factory with a broken leg. Trivia * Whether or not Angela was sexually abused was a fan debate. Jeremy Blaustein, the translator who worked with Team Silent, clarified, "This is an easy issue to clear up. I can tell with 100% clarity on the subject that it was always the intention of the creators that Angela's background contained sexual abuse at the hands of her father. In return, she stabbed him to death. That is why she is in Silent Hill. From the very earliest conversations that I was in on (the pre-script writing meeting), the team had the intention of including incest and sexual abuse in one of the character's backgrounds. They wanted, remember, to get at the very heart (or maybe I should say edges) of psychological pain. So we all knew precisely what we wanted with Angela in terms of her dialog on paper and as performed. It is also well reflected in her appearance. We thought about it all the time, in every scene. Just watch the scenes again. She gets physically ill when she thinks about her experience. It seems clearly depicted to me if you know what you are looking for." * Despite this, some fans still denied this as confirmation. However, Masahiro Ito mentioned that Abstract Daddy symbolizes Angela's father/brother hanging over her body on a "bed" * There is a notable theory that Angela's Otherworld resembles the house she grew up/was abused in, affirmed by the novelization saying the room Abstract Daddy is fought in resembles a room from her childhood home. * It can be theorized that Angela set her house on fire, but there is no proof of this. If Angela did set their house on fire, the newspaper would have mentioned it, but it does not. The fire in the Lakeview Hotel scene could simply be because the hotel was once on fire. * Angela's physical appearance seems to be based off Sandra Bullock, especially considering her character in The Net was also named Angela. * Angela is voiced by Donna Burke, who later voiced Claudia Wolf in Silent Hill 3. Both characters were severely abused by their fathers, and both games involve a fight by the protagonist against a monstrous representation of either father. Laura Bailey also reprised the role of both Angela and Claudia in the HD Collection. She then reprised her role as Angela in Mirage Warriors 1, but was then replaced by her original voice actor, Donna Burke, in the second game. The reason why was because due to scheduling conflicts, Laura was unable to reprise her role in Mirage Warriors 2. (Due to Critical Role) * The "Making of Silent Hill 2" claims Angela "was supposed to be 16-17". This most definitely refers to the original intent, as her final age given in the Book of Lost Memories and the official website is 19. The design team aimed to make Angela look older and opted for an older voice (Donna Burke was around 40 when Angela was voiced). When some first-time players of Silent Hill 2 meet Angela, they tend to mistake her for being in her 30s. This seems to play into effect in Mirage Warriors 2's English Dub (Donna Burke is now in her late 50's by Mirage Warriors 2) when Natsuko confuses her as an old woman. * It also shows how the detrimental effects of abuse and stress can cause a child to biologically grow up faster (fast maturation) and leave permanent scars which can remain in adulthood, not to mention the psychological damage. A study revealed child abuse literally kills them faster * Angela may have inspired Mayu from the Elfen Lied series, which was released not too long after Silent Hill 2, in terms of background and appearance. Like Angela, Mayu was also a homeless teenager who was raped by her (step)father, and was ignored and verbally abused by her mother, which resulted in her running away from home. Furthermore, the two share a distinctly similar hairstyle and wear a long, beige, turtleneck sweater covering a large amount of her body, as to not expose her breasts. Mayu's backstory is revealed in episode 5 of Elfen Lied. Mayu even finds a dog called "James", but then decides to call the dog "Wanta". In Mirage Warriors, this seems to be shown a couple of times. * Angela may also have inspired characters of Doki Doki Literature Club!. Yuri wears an identical turtleneck sweater outside of school, apologizes frequently, and claims an affinity for knives, with which she is implied to mutilate herself. Natsuki may be suffering physical abuse and more at the hands of her father, and Sayori struggles with depression and suicidal tendencies. * When Angela was revealed as the main antagonist, Guy Cihi and Donna Burke were shocked at the news. Fans are extremely shocked that she was chosen not only because of Konami's recent actions but because Silent Hill 2 was a game that no one expected for them to do. It was later revealed that they had permission from Konami to use a Silent Hill game as inspiration. They ended up choosing the second one due to adding a bit more into Angela's backstory. * The reason why Angela is the main villain of Mirage Warriors 1 was because Kyle wanted to add more depth into her backstory, which led to the creation of Rikiya Hayashi, the reincarnation of Thomas Orosco. * Angela is currently the only antagonist to appear in all of the games with the exception of the fifth game. * In the Mirage Warriors series and the animation, Angela Orosco is modelled after her original voice actress, Donna Burke. * According to Satomi Arai, she ended up sobbing a few times while recording.